Inne galaktyki
Jedenasty odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Opis Fineasz postanawia zbudować portal do innych galaktyk co może zagrozić sekretowi Hermiony. Sophie nie przestaje dręczyć Izabeli, przez co ta planuje uciec się do szantażu. Irving coraz częściej okazuje swoje uczucia co do Adventurówny Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois Fabuła W Danville wstał kolejny dzień, zapowiadał się dosyć zwyczajnie, Hermiona i Sophia jak zwykle z samego rana szły do Fineasza i Ferba, jednak dziś miało stać się coś czego nikt nię nie spodziewał -Jak myślisz Izabela dzisiaj będzie?-zapytała Hermiona -O ile pozbyła się nowego "zapachu"-odpowiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem Sophie -Oby jej nie było, bo mam świetny sposób, żeby zdobyć Fineasza! To nie będzie trudne, no chyba że różowa znowu się wtrąci. -Nie przejmój się, Iza to typowa barbie. Teraz podoba jej się Fineasz, a jutro na przykład Buford. -Pewnie masz rację nie ma się czym martwić. Rozmowa trwała, aż nie doszły na miejsce, jednak ku ich zdziwieniu Izabela tam była, jedyne co nie było normalne, to zimowa czapka meksykanki. -Izabela!-krzyknęła Adventurówna-po co ci ta czapka? -A co cię to obchodzi?-odburknęła Izabela jeszcze bardziej naciągając nakrycie na uszy -Tak czy inaczej przesadziłaś z perfumami. Ty się kompałaś w nich, czy co?-Sophie oczywiście świetnie wiedziała po co Shapirówna użyła tyle perfum, ale każdy sposób upokorzenia jej przed Fineaszem wydawał się być dobry -Ja przynajmniej nie śmierdzę psimi odchodami... -Co ty powiedziałaś?!-Sophie prawie nie rzuciła by się na Izabelę, gdyby Hermiona jej nie przytrzymała -Sophie, uspokój się!Zaatakujesz ją jak już nie będzie świadków-wypowiedziała przez zęby-Ferb, jest może Fineasz? -W kuchni gada z Fretką-odpowiedział Fletcher-zaraz przyjdzie. -Super, a co robicie? Izabela spojrzała gniewnie na niebieskowłosą, a ta udawała, że nie zauważa tego -Budujemy windę, która dowiezie nas na księżyc -Super, ale na księżycu nie ma tlenu -O tym też pomyśleliśmy-wtrącił się Irving-mamy specjalne kombinezony, dzięki którym będziemy mieli dostęp do tlenu. -A nie będą mnie pogrubiać?-w Sophii nagle obudziły się "dziewczęce instynkty" -Ładnemu we wszystkim dotwarzy-mówiąc to chłopak spojrzał na nią szarmanckim wzrokiem po czym ta zarumieniła się-a przynajmniej tak mowi moja mama W tym samym czasie do ogródka wszedł Fineasz -Słuchajcie-zaczął-wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić, zanim mieliśmy robić to co mieliśmy robić! -Znowu zmieniłeś zdanie?-zapytał Ferb odstawiając części potrzebne do projektu -Owszem! Chcecie wiedzieć co wymyśliłem? -No pe..-Izabela nie dokończyła, ponieważ Hermiona jej przerwała -Pewnie, że tak Fineasz! Uwielbiam twoje pomysły, są takie kreatywne! -Ciesze się. Tak więc ostatnio dużo czytałem o wszechświecie i zaciekawił mnie temat o innych galaktykach... -Jak to o innych galaktykach?!-Hermiona poczuła się niepewnie po tych słowach, co zauważyła Izabela -Owszem-kontynuował Fineasz-dlatego postanowiłem zbudować portal, który przeniesie nas do innych galaktyk! Super pomysł, prawda? -Nie!-Hermiona nie mogła dopuścić, aby portal został zbudowany, ale nie mogła też stracić szans u Fineasza-to znaczy, nie marnój czasu Fin, przecież inne galaktyki nie istnieją... -I tu się mylisz! Nasz wszechświat jest nieskończony, dlatego niemożliwym jest, aby nasza galaktyka była jedyna. -Ale na pewno nie ma tam nic ciekawego. -To samo mówili o Marsie-wtrącił się Baljeet-ale Fineasz i Ferb i tak obalili tę tezę. -Wiele razy tak było-dopowiedział Buford -Zaufaj mi Holly, będzie fajnie. -Ale... -Rany, co ci się tym razem nie podoba?!-Izabela zaczęła tracić cierpliwość-ty coś ukrywasz, czy coś? -Ale to nie ona nosi zimową czapkę w lato-wtrąciła Sophie patrząc w przeciwnym kierunku od Izabeli -Holly, jeżeli nie chcesz w tym uczestniczyć, to nie musisz-mówił ciepłym tonem Fineasz -Nie, nie, ja bardzo chcę! -To dobrze, bo bez ciebie było by nudno Po tych słowach Hermiona zarumieniła się, a Izabela poraz kolejny poczuła się zagrożona. Razem z resztą poszła pomagać przy projekcie, jednak Sophie wciąż nie dawała Izabeli spokoju -Po co ci ta czapka?-zapytała z pogardą blondynka -Nie wtrącaj się -Zmień ton, bo zostało mi jeszcze sporo inatorów... -O czym ty mówisz? -Myślisz, że nie wiem?-na twarzy Sophii pojawiał się uśmiech pełen pogardy i poczucia wyższości-to dzięki mnie przez dobry tydzień będziesz musiała kompać się w perfumach i to przezemnie twoje włosy są w takim stanie jakim są. Ze mną się nie zadziera, pamiętaj. -Ale co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?! -Słuchaj różowa-z twarzy Sophii zniknął uśmiech, a pojawiła się wściekłość-nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół, a teraz jest Holly, która wydaje się mnie lubić, więc każdy jej wróg jest moim wrogiem!-po tych słowach na twarz Sophii po raz kolejny powrócił uśmiech-a teraz choć moja droga, przecież chcesz pomóc Fineaszowi, prawda? Sophia wróciła do reszty, a Izabela zaczęła coraz bardziej się bać. Czuła że zadarła nie z tym kim trzeba, a Sophie nie da jej spokoju, póki ona nie wyniesie się z ich życia. Oznaczało by to pożegnanie się z Fineaszem, a tego czarnowłosa by nie chciała. Wiedziała, że musi znaleźć sposób na którąś z nich i uciec się do szantażu. Nie wydawało się to trudne, zwłaszcza, że szatynka nabrała coraz większych podejrzeń co do Hermiony. Podczas całego procesu Hermiona czuła się, jakby miała nogi z galarety. Bała się, że jej sekret może wyjść na jaw, ale z drugiej strony bliskość Fineasza dawała jej odwagi "Będzie dobrze-myślała-przecież jest tyle galaktyk, nie możliwe, aby trafili akurat na moją". -Nareszcie gotowe!-krzyknął dumnie Fineasz-teraz tylko wybrać galaktykę. Sam nie spodziwałem się, że jest ich aż tyle! -Holly, wszystko dobrze?-Ferb zauważył dziwny stan siostry, zaczął się o nią martwić -Tak wszystko ok, wiesz jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłam... -Ta galaktyka będzie idealna! -Błagam, tylko nie moja-mówiła do siebie po cichu niebieskowłosa Kategoria:Odcinki